1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module in which a reinforcing member is integrally stacked by use of a covering material on the rear surface of a solar cell panel having a photovoltaic element that performs photoelectric conversion.
2. Related Background Art
Solar cell modules have hitherto been installed in structures, such as roofs and walls, in large numbers and in various forms as photovoltaic power generation systems that compensate for household electric power supply. An improvement in area efficiency and weather resistance has hitherto been required of such solar cell modules. As means of improving area efficiency and weather resistance, it is effective that members that need not to be provided on a light-receiving surface of a solar cell module are provided on a non-light-receiving surface as far as possible. There is an output terminal, for example, as such members that need not to be provided on the light-receiving surface. By providing an output terminal on a non-light-receiving surface, which is a rear surface of a solar cell module, it becomes unnecessary to provide a dead space on a light-receiving surface and it becomes possible to improve the efficiency of the area occupied by a photovoltaic element (a solar cell) on the light-receiving surface.
Furthermore, because an output terminal is not directly exposed to sunlight, it becomes possible to prevent lowering in the insulating properties of members that constitute the output terminal due to photodegradation.
As a technique related to this, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-244001 there is disclosed a solar cell module of improved fire-preventive and fire-resistive performance having at least a solar cell and a rear surface covering material, which has such a construction that through a terminal takeout hole of the rear surface covering material provided in a portion not provided with the solar cell, the terminal is taken out by means of a conductive member electrically connected to the solar cell, and in which the conductive member covers the whole upper opening of the terminal takeout hole on the light-receiving surface of the terminal takeout hole.
Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-196129 there is proposed a solar-cell-integrated roofing member that is constituted by at least a solar cell and a roofing member main body. This solar-cell-integrated roofing member has a structure such that in a region where at least a photovoltaic element is not present, there is formed a step that provides a recess on a non-light-receiving surface, and terminal takeout parts of a solar cell (terminal takeout box, terminal takeout cable, connector for electrical connection) are formed in the recess of the non-light-receiving surface of the stepped part. Therefore, handling is good, installation is easy, and there is no fear of damage to the terminal takeout box during installation.
However, in the solar cell module described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-244001, a complicated step that involves providing the terminal takeout hole in the rear surface covering material and drawing out the conductive member therethrough is necessary. Therefore, workability is poor. Also, because a noncombustible member to improve fire-preventive and fire-resistive performance is provided in addition to the covering material of the solar cell module, the material cost increases. Furthermore, the step of disposing the noncombustible member is necessary during the manufacture of the solar cell module, posing the problem that the manufacturing cost also increases.
Further, in the solar cell module described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-196129, by providing the terminal takeout parts within the recess on the non-light-receiving surface of the solar cell module, damage to the terminal takeout parts is prevented and an increase in area efficiency is accomplished. However, because the terminal is taken out from the non-light-receiving surface, similarly as described above, a step becomes necessary which involves providing a through hole in a roof member, which is a rear surface reinforcing member, and component members thereof, and taking out a wiring member therethrough. Therefore, workability is poor. Also, a measure such as providing an insulating member to prevent short-circuiting in the portion where the wiring member is taken out via the through hole is necessary, posing the problem that the manufacturing cost increases.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies for realization of a solar cell module that permits improvement in area efficiency and weather resistance and is inexpensive and considered that manufacturing a solar cell module that permits improvement in area efficiency and weather resistance at a low cost is difficult with the conventional type of solar cell modules in which the output terminal is disposed on the non-light-receiving surface.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-described problems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a solar cell module that is improved in the area efficiency and weather resistance as well as the workability of electrical wiring and electrical connection during manufacturing and is inexpensive.